bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Onyx Roses
Onyx Roses are a pair of sawn-off shotguns painted black and accented by thin gold lines that appeared in Bayonetta. On the side of each gun is a jewel, each of which matches the Scarborough Fair's jewels in color. Like with all firearms, these jewels allow the guns to summon an endless supply of ammunition. Though they are firearms, being shotguns means that they have a shorter range than other guns in the game, as such they should be played with a melee mentality in mind. Jeanne's version for Onyx Roses is Garnet Roses. In-Game Description "Shotguns containing the souls of fairies known to collect the Onyx Roses that bloom only in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls." How to Obtain The first Golden LP that can be found in Chapter I just after defeating the Beloved in Verse 4. Taking the LP to The Gates of Hell will allow you to obtain this weapon for free. The alternate version, which allows Bayonetta to equip the Onyx Roses to her hands and feet simultaneously, can then be bought for 69,800 halos afterward. Unique Traits The Onyx Roses behave identically to Scarborough Fair, to the point that they share the same combos under the Techniques Menu. The only differences arise from their higher stun-rate and Charge Modifier firing powerful buck shots that deal damage to nearby enemies in a small cone. This lower rate of fire also impacts Dodge Offsetting with Onyx Roses only firing during the fourth Dodge where Bayonetta will flip up into the air and land. Because of this strange combination of traits, the Onyx Roses are constantly underestimated by players. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will stand motionless and take aim, allowing the player to manually aim at various enemies on the screen around her by pressing the corresponding attack button rapidly. This attack does substantial damage in instances where the full bullet spread can hit a single enemy such as a Beloved, or enemies in near-melee range. But in a very short time. Its use in the air and equipped to her legs will see Bayonetta tuck and position herself in a spinning kick motion, where it will rapidly fire shells devastatingly in all directions. This variant is extremely useful against crowds of enemies and large ones as well, as the range and area spread of this attack covers a large radius. Charge Modifier: Holding down the corresponding attack button will cause Bayonetta to fire off one to several shots before transitioning into her next attack. Aside from Scarborough Fair, these attacks charge the fastest in the game. This low charge time and high amount of damage make the Onyx Roses one of the highest damage per second weapons in the game while also packing quite a high stun-rate, usually interrupting anything smaller than a Beloved or Fairness. Shots fired directly into the ground or a wall appears to bounce into enemies within melee range, outside of this the Onyx Roses' bullets do not bounce at all. As would be expected of a shotgun type of weapon, Onyx Roses' Charge Modifier deals more damage the closer enemies are. Trivia *The LP used to unlock the Onyx Roses is named for Schubert's "Marche Militaire." *An exploit very similar to the 'Kilgore' exploit can be performed with the Onyx Roses, simply replace the Kilgore on feet with the Onyx Roses. The result is Bayonetta shooting a very large number of shotgun shots as she performs the flurry of kicks. =Navigation= fr:Roses d’onyx Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta's Weapons